zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Doors
Alright, so, doors. Locked Doors and Big Doors. Should we make pages for them? I know they're referred to that in in-game text of several games...I dunno if this has been discussed before, but I'm just wondering what people are thinking about this. -'Minish Link' 00:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really like the idea. But if we're going to do this wiki to the fullest extent. Then I'll roll with it. --'BassJapas' 00:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't see how articles on doors are, like, enough. Someone could probably force a few paragraphs, but it'd probably look bad. I'd say it falls in the same category as officially named homes and buildings that don't really have that much important info. - McGillivray227 02:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, are they officially named in one or more games? If so, then describing their general function and any notable examples of them could work. Oh, yeah and images and proper formatting of the page of course.'-- C2' / 03:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, we do have articles for signs.. so I can't see how doors would be a problem. But, yes like the ones above me said it would probably be a pretty lame article. But.. who knows? --Vussen 22:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::For Complete Ness's sake, I really don't see why not. We have articles on other, even less prominent and unimportant objects. I vote yes on an article dedicated to The Doors. --AuronKaizer ' 22:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If we want to be complete (which we do) I suppose it makes sense. Some of it will be obvious, but there are some door details that might not be mentioned elsewhere, like in the original LoZ when you have to terminate all enemies in the room and ''then push a block to make a door open.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 08:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree it should have a page, although in this case it would probably be better to leave out the appearances section since there really isn't many differences between games. We should probably have bared and chained doors on the same page since they become normal doors after certain events. Oni Link 16:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree with you there. But again, what is a door? Does those inputs in The Legend of Zelda counts as doors? --RIS-Vussen 18:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ladders Semirelated, Fierce Deku and Oni noted that we should probably also have pages for normal, bogstandard ladders. What say you? -'Minish Link' 02:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Picking this back up This here qualifies as a professional BUMP!!! -'Minish Link' 01:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Bumping again. What do you all say to pages for Ladders/Locked Doors/Big Doors? -'Minish Link' 21:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) So, part of me still feels as if this is still a bit pointless. But we are trying to be the most informational Zelda encyclopedia, and kick those yellow bellies in the jaw. So we might as well get to it. As long as we can present it in a decent manner, I think it'll work. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 21:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I support it Oni Link 22:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I support as well. I think it's more a matter of someone just going ahead and being the one to write it, and we can work with it from there. A single comprehensive door page seems to be the consensus above. I think sections for different types would work best, there may a few minor things you could say for certain games, but if there were game sections you wouldn't be able to say much in most of them.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I created the page. It was a disambig initially. What say you all to making separate Big Door and Locked Door articles? -'Minish Link' 13:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The sections are too small to be made into articles, and I don't think they're different enough to warrant their own pages. If they're referred to by those exact names by in game text, then I'd say make a redirect that points to the appropriate subsection.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Good stuff. -'Minish Link' 23:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC)